


Prisoner

by Replicate (lycancub)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/Replicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> So my cousin raps and I was asking him one day how does he put stuff to music. I was just curious and he was like he couldn't explain it so I should try it for myself. I think he just didn't feel like explaining how he does it but I went on Youtube looking at instrumental beats, trying to find something that just clicked. I was going to give up after a while until I found one and this came out. Probably not that great seeing as though it's my first time doing something like this. To me it's still a regular poem because I always recite it without the music. Hope you enjoy and feedback is really helpful and appreciated.

You've got me looking over my shoulder in fear

Feel my skin crawl everytime you're near

Silence is all I hear, echoed back at me

Leaving me dead inside, an empty shell of who I used to be

An entity of your making, mindless

Broken and withered, I am completely lifeless

Helpless at your feet

And your mercy, never finding relief

Suffering from your hold on me

My very soul under lock and key

A prisoner, forever confined

These are the fragments of my mind

 

I look completely whole

But you're burning right through my soul

Tearing away my sanity

I've been stripped of humanity

I am the broken

A product of the filth you have spoken

Now you're all I need

The damned is from who you feed

I bleed and you feast

I wish I could control this unholy beast

But I lay at it's feet

Nothing more than a piece of meat

You have truly shattered me

Now darkness is all I see

A prisoner, forever confined

These are the figments of my mind

 

You took it all from me

Now I can't even breathe

Imprisoned and forever in silence

Under your spell without defiance

I no longer have my mind

Body or soul, I am completely undefined

This is the beast I can no longer hide

Broken out of it's chains and no longer inside

It has finally awoken

It's eternal slumber is broken

And all this darkness you see

Is from inside of me

The prisoner forever confined

I am the beast inside my mind


End file.
